narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genshou Yamaguchi
|english voice=Terrence Stone |japanese voice=Ryūsei Nakao |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=March 15 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=26 |age-part2=36 |height-part1=174 cm |weight-part1=54 kg |classification=Missing-nin |occupations=Scientist |nature type=Wind Release~Affinity, Yin Release, Yang Release, Fire Release, Lightning Release, Water Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Saishogan |unique traits=Can absorb chakra |ninja registration=075976 |affiliations=Akuma Force, Fubukigakure~Currently, Kirigakure~Formerly, Konohagakure, |partners=Sota Mayu Doujinn Uchiha |clan=Yamaguchi Clan |relationship=Mayu~Creation, Sota~Creation, Keima~Creation |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Genshou Yamaguchi (現象山口; Literally Meaning "Phenomenon, Mountain Grumble") is a scientist originally from Kirigakure who decided to take his studies over to Konohagakure because his research had been targeted by shinobi countless times. Afraid of it getting in the wrong hands, Genshou moved to the hidden leaf in order to continue his research and experiments. Due to his odd nature and mysterious abilities, he has been given the moniker Genshou of The Unknown (現象の其の見知らぬ, Genshou no mishiranu) as well as Genius (天才, Tensai). Background During the time of the Fourth Mizukage, Genshou came into the world one cold night in Kirigakure, never even knowing who he came from. A shinobi, who had been alerted by the sounds of a crying baby, walked over to the small child. Immediately, he took the child to his home where he discovered that the child's ears were gone and in place were two large holes where a normal child's ears would be. The shinobi placed two contraptions on both of his ears so that he could hear properly. Eventually, the kiri-nin grew fond of the unique child, raising him in secrecy while his allies continued to fight. Over time, all of his friends and superiors began to die in battle, causing the man to slowly lose his mind. Genshou would then be the victim of child abuse, gaining many scars because of the cuts his guardian would give him. It grew so bad that Genshou would start to wear skull-like makeup as his mind slowly deteriorated as well. At the chūnin exams, Genshou witnessed a massacre caused by Zabuza Momochi, in which he spared him for seemingly no reason. Genshou took this as an opportunity to flee the village but he was eventually caught by his "father" and almost beaten to death. Zabuza attacked his father, stopping him from beating him up any further. When Genshou asked why he would spare him and protect him, Zabuza answered "The other kids thought you were weird, called you names behind your back, but only I knew how life for you truly was. I had no problem killing them all just to be a chūnin. Your father is bad for treating you like that, nobody should ever be neglected..not even you." he replied. Those words sent Genshou into a frenzy of tears while Zabuza looked on until he pulled himself together. For the majority of his years, Genshou remained in Kiri and began to dive deeper into the laws of science, still keeping a close connection to Zabuza. After hearing about the death of both his "father"and Zabuza from a group of shinobi, Genshou went completely insane knowing that he'd never have another good friendship like the one he had with Zabuza. After many attempts to steal his research, the missing-nin of Kiri forced Genshou to move to Konohagakure where he would continue his research in privacy. Some time later, he is asked to join the Akuma Force where he becomes the and personal scientist for Doujinn Uchiha. Akuma Force .]] After arriving in Fubukigakure to be a member of the Akuma Force, Genshou is labeled as the head of the Fubukigakure Science Unit, often called FSU. During his time in Fubuki, Genshou creates the Limb Regeneration Serum, a serum that is capable of completely creating limbs in place of lost ones, a creation that Genshou is highly praised for. In the Akuma Force Headquarters located below the village, Genshou begins to study molecules in order to create a technique that allows him to perform molecular teleportation instead of the standard Body Flicker Technique. The test ends as a failure since the test subject's molecules were lost, Genshou reacted to the failure rather loudly. One night, Genshou and Doujinn concoct a plan to murder the Hot Water Daimyō of Yugakure. The assassination goes smoothly but Genshou is injured, suffering a stab wound through his shoulder. In a fit of rage, Doujinn freezes the entire village, killing every shinobi in the vicinity with his kenjutsu and eventually escaping with Genshou. Years later, Genshou makes the decision to quit the group to pursue his own personal goals. Personality Genshou is a very unpredictable person. He's considered bipolar and his personality can change in many different ways. His general outlook on the world stays the same, however: That everything is corrupted. He believes that the world everyone lives in is the product of everyone and everything's corruption. Genshou has weird thoughts and seems to love when a shinobi/kunoichi demonstrates their skills. He also seems to be interested in shinobi with Dōjutsu and shinobi with outstanding chakra reserves, believing them to be the greatest shinobi of all. Despite all of his strange characteristics, he is very intellectual. He has performed many experiments on himself that makes him a better shinobi. He can also analyze his opponents to the point that he knows their weaknesses and strengths, then use those weaknesses against them. Appearance Genshou's appearance has a skeletal-like look to it with a skull-like visage. His face is painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose. His eyes are a golden color and he constantly bares his teeth giving the appearance of him constantly smiling. Both his ears are seemingly replaced with stubbed golden cones. His fingernails are blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, are all short. The one long fingernail is as long as the finger itself. He also wears a white hat with two ends that point to his right and a large purple scarf around his neck. His whole body, even his face and hands, has been painted black and white. He repaints his make-up every morning, as he always removes it before going to bed. Without his makeup, Genshou has blue hair and honey gold eyes. He has small, slatted portcullises with multiple earrings in place of where his ears would be, and his body is covered in scars. Later, Genshou has grown out his hair and dyed it black. He wears purple lipstick and purple eyeliner, ditching his skull-like makeup. Genshou wears a cloak of poisonous gas which continues to flow from Genshou's body. Under his cloak, he wears a pair of diagonally striped yellow overalls which are striped cross with orange lines. The overall is cut off right under his knees, exposing his smooth legs. He also wears dark purple gloves. Due to his constant gaseous form, he seems to not use shoes, remaining barefoot, though only when his cloak his disabled, his feet solidifies with the rest of his body along with a simple pair of shoes. Abilities Skills Genshou is a very skilled shinobi, having a variety of abilities, from using poisons to sensing chakra and even utilizing a Giant Folding Fan in combat to perform wind techniques. Genshou is also proficient in summoning, being able to summon a giant poison dart frog which he calls "Fujinshi". One unique skill that Genshou seems to possess is the ability to secrete a poisonous substance from the pores of his skin at will, being able to secrete it in the form of a gas or liquid. The poison can cause a slow, painful death to opponents who come in any physical contact with it, leaving him to be called Poison Frog (現象山口, Dokukaeru). He has also heavily modified his body to stretch when needed, reattach themselves to the body and can even form new limbs everytime one is lost, however, that is an excruciating process which takes a full day or two. He is only slightly skilled in genjutsu and kenjutsu although he wields a three-pronged sword which he forged himself, giving it the same poison-creating properties as him. Because of the numerous body modifications, Genshou is able to extend his arm across a far distance in order to grab things, however if his arm is destroyed while the technique is active, he can regenerate it using his Limb Regeneration Serum, showing his intelligence. Experiments Sota Sota was an abandoned child of Kirigakure before Genshou found him, making him Genshou's first test subject. He was tasked with the mission of bringing back a sharingan for cloning but eventually failed and died at the hands of a Uchiha Clansmen. Heartbroken by this, Genshou sought to recreate him into Mayu Mayu After Sota's tragic death, Genshou sought to bring him back through a new body. With mixed DNA of both a butterfly and human, Genshou created a new child which he named Mayu (繭; Literally Meaning "Cocoon") because of the fact that Mayu grew inside of a cocoon despite being half-human. Quote * (To Mayu) "How could I say no to that sweet little face! Come, my little cocoon--Let us go catch fireflies together!" * (To Doujinn) "How do you want to handle this, Leader?" Trivia * If Genshou had a Databook page, it would say: ** Genshou's hobbies are experimenting, inventing and reading to Mayu **Genshou wishes to capture and experiment on , , and . **Genshou hasn't completed any official missions **Genshou's favorite word is Science (科学, Kagaku) * Genshou suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Theoddsage